Uncalled for Destiny
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: This story started out as a RP between me and my bestie Mimzy94 but we thought it was too funny to just leave in our Inbox'es so with great effort we are making it into a story! Enjoy our crazy!*Cackles*-Rated M for later chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bots and cons! I'm here with my bestie that I met on this site Mimzy94! And we're here to lay down this story for you all to see! This stories origin is actually very funny to think about, it started as a RP between us but it slowly evolved into its own story and we both agreed that we couldn't just let it sit in our PM inbox's so I'm here turning each little page into a story for you all to enjoy! Plus adding onto some things with the help of ma bestie! EEEPPP! I'm rambling again! I don't own Transformers or MoonRider, however Fire Blitz is MINE! On wards with the story!**

* * *

><p>On the planet Earth there were two human girls living together in their college dorm. Best friends, sisters with each other in their own way. So close that they did not bother to call each other by their real names, only what they had nicknamed each other. Fire Blitz and MoonRider.<p>

"Sugar~" Fire Blitz softly cackled as she ate some rock candy and fiddled with some do-dad that she was making.

Fire Blitz was the younger of the two and perhaps the craziest. She was born and raised in the mid-west in a growing city that didn't have much more nature outside parks and small bouts of un-bought acres. Her normal hair color was a pretty blond but she preferred to dye her hair a strawberry blond leaving only the underside of her hair its original color. Her eyes were a sea green but didn't stand out very well against the bright green goggles that she nearly constantly wore on her face. She was a speed demon with a craving for sugar that meant she almost always had rock candy with her to keep her going. Her skin was a bit paler than average due to her staying inside more than a normal human would.

She was also brilliant.

They say genius and insanity are part of the sane coin, and if you have met Blitz, you would agree wholeheartedly.

She could make almost anything out of everything. However, many a times said thing would blow up in her face, thus the goggles, but she could repair anything that was damaged in such explosions as well as patch herself up if needed. Many of her inventions that did not blow up or fail to work were ahead of their time only for her to take them apart and start on a new project without a thought. Not even bothering to keep notes or records of the projects that were successful. But what was the most bothering was that she seemed to enjoy having them blow up in her face and seemed to once and awhile make a few things whose only purpose WAS to blow up. A whole part of the dorm was draped off as her own lab, as she went to college to be an engineer/inventor.

Her favored way to dress was her hand made and hand dyed crimson lab coat with an orange/gold t-shirt plus a washable matching face mask. She also wore gloves constantly and combat boots. At times-like now-she would forget to take off her backpack as well so it was carelessly slung over her back and she seemed not even bothered by the weight. This time she was working on something that she hoped would a)work and b)impress her bestie who was at the moment was walking into the dorm with a mildly concerned look.

"Blitz, please tell me that you are certain that thing will not blow up our entire dorm."

MoonRider was without question perhaps the saner of the two that lived in the dorm. She had brunette hair cut in a pageboy style with deep blue eyes with a small scar on her right eye that was barely visible. She was slightly older and from a very small town from the northern west coast surrounded by nature and animals. She was slightly tanner than her best friend and loved being outside and around animals. She was going to college for a veterinary science degree to become a vet herself. She was also one of the very few in existence that knows the crazy way her friend acts is just really her way of hiding what she is like underneath in case people try to take advantage of her.

Right now she was just returning from both her classes and going shopping briefly for food supplies and such since it was the end of the week and it was their daily routine for one of them-whoever had classes that day- would get their groceries for the weekend along with the rest of the next week. She was wearing her favorite clothes as well. She wore a very dark blue tank top with a black vest over that along with black and red short shorts that went to her mid-thigh down to her socks and running shoes that she swore she would never take off unless she was asleep.

"Pfft, certainty, there is no such thing when it comes to both science and me." Blitz giggled as she chewed on a stick of solid caramel and carefully connected wires together. Feeling a glare coming from her friend she giggled again and spoke again. "However I am certain that IF it explodes it will not cause myself, the dorm, or you any damage that would get us in trouble of some-kind. Be it the Dean or the hospital doctors." The glare did not really stop but it lessened.

"That is not very comforting you know." MoonRider grumbled as she went to the kitchen and began to put stuff away and start on dinner since she does not trust her friend anywhere near food and a oven. And as far as she knew, Blitz'es only real talent for making _edible _food was baking. No one could beat her cookies and bread.

"Calm down Moonie, this will be tested at the park nearby tomorrow by me. Do ya wanna come watch?" Que puppy eyes.

"No"

"Bu-"

"No, last time I lost my bangs and my eyebrows. Plus I have a project I have to work on."

"Plwease? I no wanna go by myselwf." Blitz started using her baby voice that she knew her friend couldn't stand against.

"Augh! FINE! But we die in a fiery explosion I will never forgive you."

"YAYS!" Blitz magically appears next to her and glomps her best friend and sister figure making them both fall to the ground. "THANKIES SISSY!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

00000000000000000000000

After a rather excitable dinner the two sat in their PJ's on their couch with their stuffed animals-they wanted real pets but the dorms don't allow it-watching all types of movies. The last one was a horror/romance that had them shrieking and holding each other by the end. When the movie ended they took note of their position and giggled madly before they let go of each other and curled up under their shared blankets.

The dorm came with two separate rooms for them to use, but once the two found out that they were dormmates they pretty much turned the shared area into a large bedroom only useing the built in ones as a place to put their valuables and clothing. Or in Blitz'es case her lab for the less stable of her projects.

As they were about to fall asleep Fire Blitz couldn't help but think back to the movie and ask something.

"Moonie?"

"Hnn?"

"Will we ever find guys who will care for us that much? Like the two lovers in the movie?"

"..." MoonRider had no real answer for her friend/sister. Blitz had very bad experiences with men so far, often dating her just for her looks and to get into her pants. The last one almost made it that far by force if Moon hadn't burst in and beat the crap out of him leaving her with a nearly broken and whimpering Fire Blitz. MoonRider herself hadn't really felt the need to look at the other sex after that and the death of her grandmother, to which it was her turn to be comforted by a more than willing Blitz as she vowed that she would never be far from her and that they will always be sisters till the day they are no longer in existence, be it on Earth or the afterlife. They always had each other sure, but even Moon felt the pull towards the other gender and the idea of finding a lover and then have a family of her own. Though the idea of finding ones true love that would be willing to risk it all just for her or Blitz? That was not possible, But she did not also want to cut off her friends hopes and dreams.

"I...don't know Blitz...we will just have to wait and see what fate has in store for us."

"If we find two guys and one of them has a British accent I call dips"

The two shared a giggle before they finally fell into dreamless sleep not knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a grand adventure...

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Done! What did you all think of that? I promise we will start the next chapter soon but for now enjoy this one and dream on what is going to happen next time. Till then this is Shimmer Mane and Mimzy94 signing off!<strong>

**-Till all are one-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bots and cons! I'm here with my bestie that I met on this site Mimzy94! And we are here with the newest chapter for Uncalled for Destiny! Yay this is so exciting! Sadly neither of us own Transformers but we do own Fire Blitz and MoonRider. Anyway, onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>The next day started as any other for the two sister like friends. With MoonRider waking up Fire Blitz with a bang.<p>

Or in this case, an airhorn.

_WHHOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!_

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Fire Blitz shot up from her spot sending the sheets flying as she thrashed around panicking as her semi-sensitive ears felt like they were going to explode. When the noise finally stopped and her ears stopped ringing she looked up at the semi-evil face of her sister, who was still holding the airhorn in her one hand while she had a cup of coffee in the other. The scientist looked up at her with a kicked puppy look and spoke in the most upset child voice she could muster.

"Why you do that Sissy?"

"That does not work on me remember? And get up, if you want to show me what that thing-a-ma-bob does before we have to go to work we need to do it after breakfast."

Sniffle, "Meanie..."

"Whatever, your tea and muffin are in the kitchen and nice and warm..."

"MUFFIN~!" Rapid footsteps were soon heard as the younger woman raced towards the kitchen to her green tea and chocolate chip muffin. Moon gave a tired yet fond sigh as she watched her sister race off her normally bouncy self without a hint of sadness noticeable. Her sister/friend was crazy, but she wouldn't trade her for the world.

MoonRider works at the public library in the children section, she often reads childhood stories and fairytales to the younger kids while their parents are somewhere else in the library. The kids loved her, and they too called her by her nickname that Blitz does. And many a parents, both old and new quickly trusted her with their kids as they looked at books. It made her almost impatient on graduating and getting her own class to teach.

And believe it or not Fire Blitz works for NASA as a assistant to one of their scientists. Blitz was in fact a genius, and her inventions were state of the art, when they worked anyway. Some of her things were already on the space station or on their way, the Astronauts loved her seeing as she chatted with them often even though she has no real relation to them and alot thought of her as a younger sister. Many of the scientists however, were either scared of her or thought she needed to be in a mental home. But that did not stop Blitz from securing a job in NASA for when she graduates.

After the usual morning fiasco they both dressed normally and the paranoid Fire Blitz filled her messenger bag, she uses it for work, with supplies and water as if they were going to go camping. Even if MoonRider had told her several times over that she should not do that, she could get into trouble at NASA, the red-blond head still did it.

They both walked from the campus over to a nearby park that would be the perfect place to test whatever it was that Blitz had made.

Alot of people would be worried that a creations own creator did not even know what it would do or even when she made it but this was actually normal. She had different personalities that would just need one little trigger for them to take over. The first one was mostly a defense against the outside world, the crazy self that everyone sees and meets when they are first introduced to her. The second one was her genius and scientist part, once she is in that personality it seems to take over. And she creates all kids of things and is unable to focus on anything else but what she is working on until she is either yanked out by outside stimuli or her body finally shuts her down. Waking her from her second personality.

The final one, is very rare to see, not even MoonRider has seen much of it. It's who she truly is.

So, her having an invention she had no clue what it does and when she even made it was not uncommon, and both have just learned to deal with it and not question it for both of their sanitizes.

"Alright Blitzy, let's see what...that...does."

"Yay!"

The bouncy inventor quickly set it on the ground in the little grove they have pretty much claimed as their own, this was no the first time they had been here if the lingering scorch marks and scarred ground had anything to say. Thankfully in the small town they pretty much figured out that they should stay away from the grove at all costs almost all the time. Blitz fiddled with the do-dad for a moment longer before she took off her cap and quickly placed her goggles over her eyes, which were already also acting as shades, and quickly and carefully pressed the center.

As the gadget hummed to life Blitz quickly fled from being right next to it and used her sister as a meat shield. MoonRider left so loved and confident on her sister at the act. Bracing herself as well, waiting for the explosion to happen, both closed their eyes waiting.

Only it never came.

Both slowly opened their eyes slowly and began to look around only for them to gasp in unison and stare at the world around them in awe.

She had made a holographic projector.

The park was only a faded background as all around them a holographic jungle seemed to sallow them. It was fake but it looked like the untamed jungles in the stories that were told to them as children or what they would think prehistoric Earth use to look like.

"High Powers above...I really am a genius..."

"Blitzy...You are to never take this thing apart to create something else...This is the most amazing thing you have ever made."

Fire Blitz was about to respond when they heard a very bad sound.

The projector was making a very loud whining noise with a faint sputtering going on underneath it. The thing rattled and smoked, a few sparks showered out of it.

"Moonie...It's not suppose to do that..."

Acting as one both women grabbed each other in a tight hug holding each other close as the projector exploded engulfing them all in a brief flash of light.

000000000000000

"Moonie, Moonie, Moonie, Moon, Moon, Moon, Moo, Moo, Moo, Mo-"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT FIRE BLITZ?!"

"You awake, which you are! YAYS!"

"Let go of me! I can't breathe!"

"Fine~"

"Stop pouting"

"I am not pouting!"

"Blitzy..."

"..."

"Good, now get off me"

"Aww..."

As her younger sister got off of her MoonRider slowly got herself up and brushed herself off. As she checked over her sibling she froze up when she caught sight of their surroundings.

"Blitz..."

"Yes?"

"Where the fuck are we?"

"...Um...I don't know..."

The park was nowhere in sight, nor was there a black indent or even debris from the projector. Instead the two women were in the middle of a very solid, very real untamed jungle that use to be a projection. Alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Done! What did you all think of that? I promise we will start the next chapter soon but for now enjoy this one and dream on what is going to happen next time. Till then this is Shimmer Mane and Mimzy94 signing off!<strong>

**-Till all are one-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey bots and cons! I'm here with my bestie that I met on this site Mimzy94! And we are here with the newest chapter for Uncalled for Destiny! Yay this is so exciting! Sadly neither of us own Transformers but we do own Fire Blitz and MoonRider. Anyway, onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>The two sisters stared on at the scene around them for a long time. It truly was a wild place that looked like it belonged in a story book or a illustration on what Earth looked like millions of years ago. It was both thrilling and terrifying for them. But at the moment they were both frozen in place.<p>

For a moment anyway

"AWESOME~!" They both cried at the same time and launched themselves into the jungle both cackling madly. Normal people would be freaking out or trying to figure out this entire situation. But even the most saner of the two MoonRider, had the belief that if you suddenly get transported to a awesome and strange place you gotta live in the moment.

And at this moment it seemed the girls thought they were Tarzan. While MoonRider was swinging all around by the vines Fire Blitz was surfing along the moss covered tree branches that connected to each other in her combat boots. It was only when they passed by something that caught the elder's attention did their fun stop.

"Hey Blitzy look!"

Sadly for the inventor she did not stop in time so she collided full tilt into the tree trunk before she fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily a fall wouldn't stop the bouncy inventor, she has literally been through worse than a two story fall from a tree to a jungle floor.

"Ochie..."

"You ok sis?"

"Mesa okiday..."

With a bit of help the two got back into the trees and once they were able to look over the tree cover they managed to spot what had caught Moonie's attention.

A giant temple, ancient Mayan style.

"Oh~"

"I agree Blitz...Let's go there!"

"But...But I don't wanna~ What if there's a mummy or some crazy shit like that~"

"You are coming Blitzy, if anything to keep me safe. After all I'm the only that understands and can handle your crazy self."

"..."

"You know I'm right..."

"Curse you and your logic..."

"Race ya sis!"

"OI! No fair!"

They both began to laugh as they chased each other towards the temple acting very much like the innocent children they once were when they first met each other long ago. However MoonRider was the one who seemed most at home. She was racing through the trees and through the vines almost like she was a jungle girl herself using the environment itself to her advantage and seemed unaffected by how long she was running at the same pace for a very long time.

Blitz however, was having trouble. She was no doubt faster than her sister on open land and something along those lines but she wasn't the best in nature when she herself was cut off from nature for nearly her entire life. By the time they made it to the temple Fire Blitz fell flat on her back on the ground panting as her body tried to cool her down. She was a city girl through and through.

"Blitz get up! Don'tcha want to find out what's inside this thing?"

"You...Go...She-Tarzan...Me City girl stay here and nap..."

"Blitz!"

"You She-Tarzan know that it night now and there Temple is giant right?"

The inventors facts were very true. The sun was barely on the horizon anymore, meaning it was going to get dark here very fast very soon. And the Temple, the steps alone were twice the size of the girls. Making it too dangerous for them to dare climbing them at night in the dark, especially if Moon would have to carry Blitz, since no matter how curious she was she was not about to leave her younger sister out here alone in the dark. Especially since they have no clue what was out there or even what would be running around out in this jungle at night.

"Fine we'll wait for tomorrow...But I wanna start climbing as soon as the sun hits my skin!"

"*Groans* You She-Tarzan drive bargain hard, me City girl wanna wait till noon..."

"Fire Blitz..."

"...Fine...You She-Tarzan win..."

"I always do sis..."

"..."

"Stop pouting..."

"You She-Tarzan cruel to Me City girl..."

"I am not, and stop talking like that."

"But Me City girl like talking like this~"

"..."

"I'll stop now..."

"Good girl..."

"I no dog..."

After much similar banter as they dove into Blitz'es paranoid sack with survival things in there they made a small fire by the first giant step as they snuggled up with each other under a large shared blanket with their backs to the steps. After having a scrounged up dinner with collected food from the both of them, it brought back memories for MoonRider but Blitz was almost terrified.

She had been very sickly as a child she didn't even leave for school until she was in third grade when it was deemed 'safe' for her to leave her home. Her brother had been a bit cruel saying that the outside world was an evil place and that she would be hunted by everyone and everything around her until they finally caught her. Since she had met MoonRider those fears were waylaid but they still existed, and now they were in a strange jungle with unknown creatures all around it scared her more than the idea of camping in a local park at home.

The younger sister whimpered and clutched her sister close as a strange howling sound was heard nearby. "Sissy...I no like it here..."

MoonRider's expression softened as she looked at her scared sibling. She held her closer to her so she could take comfort in her presence and closeness. She gently stroked her siblings hair as Blitz snuggled close to her almost like they really were siblings and she was seeking comfort in her elder sisters embrace.

"Shh Blitzy shh...Nothing is going to get you and take you away..."

Her reply was only a whimper as the young blond-red head gripped her sisters shirt tighter and buried her face into her sisters neck and shoulder.

"Do you want a song?"

Fire Blitz did not speak but she nodded from her spot inbetween her sisters neck and shoulder. She and her sister were in A Capella and were pretty good singers. But Moon had the better voice, and Blitz loved to hear her sister sing. It was one of the only things that could calm her down.

"Ok..."

_**"Come stop your crying**_  
><em><strong>It will be alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just take my hand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold it tight<strong>_

_**I will protect you**_  
><em><strong>From all around you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you cry<strong>_

_**For one so small,**_  
><em><strong>You seem so strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>My arms will hold you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep you safe and warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>This bond between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't you cry<strong>_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
><em><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>From this day on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and forever more<strong>_

_**You'll be in my heart**_  
><em><strong>No matter what they say<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be here in my heart, always<strong>_

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**_  
><em><strong>They just don't trust what they can't explain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know we're different but deep inside us<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're not that different at all<strong>_

_**And you'll be in my heart**_  
><em><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>From this day on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and forever more<strong>_

_**Don't listen to them**_  
><em><strong>'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?<strong>_  
><em><strong>We need each other<strong>_  
><em><strong>To have, to hold.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They'll see in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know<strong>_

_**When destiny calls you**_  
><em><strong>You must be strong (you gotta be strong)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I may not be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you've got to hold on<strong>_  
><em><strong>They'll see in time<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll show them together<strong>_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_  
><em><strong>Yes, you'll be in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there from this day on,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now and forever more<strong>_

_**Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)**_  
><em><strong>No matter what they say (I'll be with you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be with you<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there for you always<strong>_  
><em><strong>Always and always<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just look over your shoulder<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll be there always."<strong>_

**_"Always..."_** As Moon whispered the last part she found her sister sleeping peacefully in her embrace snuggled close with a faint smile on her lips. The elder smiled and stroked her siblings hair and gently gave a sisterly kiss on her forehead before she relaxed against the giant stone step still holding her sister close as she began to fall asleep as well.

"I will always be with you dear sister...No matter what..."

* * *

><p><p>

**Aww! Sibling fluff! Anyway...****Done! What did you all think of that? I promise we will start the next chapter soon but for now enjoy this one and dream on what is going to happen next time. Till then this is Shimmer Mane and Mimzy94 signing off!**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
